The Mark
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: There is a rundown Opera house in the outskirts of town, there lives a performer named Allen Walker who possess a very peculiar voice and a very lovely face. An aristocrat named Kanda Yuu goes by chance to enjoy the show and unexpectedly discovers the person he was been looking for all his life? Is this the beginning of a very lovely yet cruel love story?


Hello there, it is me again.

Yeah... I know, I know it's been so long since I was here last.

I hope I haven't lost my touch for story-telling so I hope that you enjoy this story. :)

* * *

Our story begins in a very unlikely of places, the dressing room of a not so well known opera house. Indeed, who would have thought that such a love story would dwell in such a place? Such a shady and dirty place if you must say, a place where the rich only go to torment and mock those who are much less fortunate and so much more vulgar.

Allen Walker was a very talented singer, his voice was a voice that no one had ever heard in a very long time and it certainly was not the type of voice you would expect in that run down opera house. Some went as far as to call it the "voice of the heavens", "A voice of an angel" or "By god, did he make a contract with the devil?" Alas, the simple mind that people had back then, even so the eighteen century was not as bad as you may think, in my humble opinion it was one of the best periods to live in. Even so, indeed Allen Walker had a wonderful voice but there is a catch, as his name clearly states Allen Walker was male yet… the voice from the heavens, the voice of an angel was clearly the sound of a woman's voice. Yes, Allen Walker had the splendid high pitched singing voice of a woman. No one really knows why, not even Allen Walker himself but even so he enjoyed to sing and although he felt uncomfortable to play the female roles, he did them splendidly and almost always lost himself to the music.

His voice indeed was that of a woman, well his singing voice anyways but not only that, he was quite the beauty himself. I believe Allen Walker could easily woo both the female and male audience if he wished. His looks were indeed very captivating. He had a face of a maiden, his hair was as pure as the snow very long and gave out an elegance that cannot be explained, his eyes were a bright and very unusual violet color, he wasn't tall but he wasn't short either, his body would be the envy of any woman that saw it, over all Allen Walker was a beauty that could not be matched. Yet you may ask why is such a splendid person in a rundown opera house? Well my splendid reader although Allen possessed all of these remarkable features he also possessed some very noticeable disfigurements. He had a red scar that ran through his right eye, it was such a peculiar scar really, starting with a star on the top of his brow and ending at the middle of his cheek. Also, it seems he had been branded when he was a child; he possessed a tattoo looking thing on his left hand, which covered his hand completely from fingertips to the beginning of his shoulder. Yet, his flaws were outshined by his very unique amenities.

Now that you know our main story's character a little better, I think it appropriate to start with my story. It all starts as I have already told you in the dressing room of that not well known opera, the dressing room of Allen Walker. Allen had just gotten back from a splendid show where he had been the most adorable Juliet, as usual he had captivated his audience to the very end. He sat down in front of his mirror and gave a big sigh as he gazed at his reflection. He loved singing, he really did but his clothes and make-up always ruined it for him.

"Being called gorgeous isn't exactly what a guy likes to hear you know?" He mumbled to himself as he began to pull of the adornments that were placed on his curled hair, he wiped the make-up off his lips and eyes, off his cheeks and neck. Once he was done with that he was about to take off his dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He called out as politely as he could, a singer never knew who could be outside of his door, a fan perhaps?

"It is I!" Sang the voice from outside, Allen gave another heavy sigh and told the person to come inside, it was his co-star Lavi the very well-known bookworm. Oh narrator whatever do you mean by bookworm? Well precisely that, Lavi had no last name, as most in the opera house but he was fascinated by books, and would do anything to get his hands on one and thus got the nickname said above.

"My lovely Juliet, you have come back to life just so you could kiss me once more? Ah! What a lucky man am I not?" and with that cheesy line Lavi threw himself at Allen in a failed attempt to hug his co-star.

"You are an idiot aren't you my handsome Romeo? Even if you only possess one eye, I still love you so! But I have not come back to life you for a measly little kiss!" and with that both of them started laughing. As you have just heard Lavi indeed only possessed one eye, the other was covered by a black leather eye patch, although even so he was quite the lady killer. You might say that this rundown opera was for those who would not have the opportunity to survive otherwise and who had been blessed with the gift of music. Allen and Lavi had been sidekicks for 18 long years, they had always been co-stars due to the fantastic duet they made, and their voiced just seemed to go so well together. Lavi threw himself on the small couch that was located in the middle of the dressing room. He still had his costume on himself, a very nice and elegant tuxedo, his wild orange hair was being tamed by a black hairband and his black leather eye patch seemed to compliment him well. Allen continued to undress himself and finally after a little bit of struggle and the help of Lavi he finally got out of the elegant royal blue dress. He put on his usual black shorts, white button up shirt, red suspenders, red socks and black boots.

"I'm finally free!" He exclaimed ass he threw himself next to Lavi.

"What would your fans say if they saw you like this? I bet they would have a heart attack! 'Where is the lovely Allen Walker? Who is this imposter?!' "Lavi said and began to laugh, Allen joined him.

"We never get guest anyways, but I have noticed that more and more of those rich folks have been coming by lately."

"I've noticed this too, it must be because of our awesome singing don't you think my lovely Juliet?"

"Oh my handsome Romeo, but of course I think so! What other reason would they have?"

And with that they started laughing again.

…

And now let us go to the other main character of my story, he will of course be the other half of the love tale, because Allen Walker has to fall in love with someone does he not? Well, let us begin then.

Kanda Yuu is a well to do aristocrat, his name is known by many, his attention sought by many but gained almost by no one. Today as a matter of fact was his birthday and his friends thought it would be a good change of scenario to visit the rundown opera who even though they themselves thought they were not well known, the truth was quite different. The rumors of the "voice of an angel" had been passed among the rich and this is how our Kanda Yuu found himself sitting in booth 1, the most expensive booth in the opera. He was accompanied by Lenalee his fiancée and her brother Komui. So much for a "friends night out" but then again Kanda Yuu was not the type of man who actually possessed any type of friendly friendship.

Before I got more in depth to the story let me first describe to you these three very peculiar people. First let us start off with Kanda Yuu. Ah yes, Kanda Yuu was a very proud individual, he would be the type of person who you would know right away his personality just by looking at him. In this scenario "judge a book by its cover" did apply. His face was indeed very handsome, his features had the right amount of masculinity, his eyes were small yet powerful, his hair was a dark black color and very long, it flowed like a river going towards the sunset, he was very tall and slim yet he possessed the right amount of muscle. He always wore a black or grey tuxedo or suit, while always wearing a red ribbon or lace.

Next is the lady, not much to say really, she was indeed very pretty and the envy of many. She was a bright, innocent and happy young lady. As for her brother same as her, not much to tell about him either my main focus here is Kanda Yuu although those two may have an important role in our lovely tale later on.

Back to my story, Kanda Yuu had been dragged from his home against his will to witness a splendid performance of Romeo and Juliet. In all honestly, the stage wasn't all that great, the effects were always lacking yet people were always satisfied with the show. Even out stubborn Kanda Yuu had been enchanted by the voice of Allen Walker, by his beauty but what shocked him the most was the scar on his eye, he knew that scar, why he had made that scar himself! Yes, many many years ago, when Allen Walker was only a child of six, when he and Kanda would play around in the garden of Kanda's father. But why had he done this? The answer is simple, that is how vampires marked their property if I had to put it that way. What that mark meant was that only from that human being was the vampire to ever drink blood from, yet Allen Walker had disappeared from Kanda Yuu's life and he had been looking for him without avail. Yet, here he was right in front of his eyes! After the performance he rushed backstage as fast as he could and caught up to our lovely Allen.

"You are simply gorgeous!" exclaimed Kanda Yuu without thinking, as soon as he had come back to his senses a little, he blushed.

"I mean, your name by any chance is Allen?"

"That would be me." Said he with a look of distrust, once again a weird man had approached him. It's not like he wasn't use to it, it actually happened quite a lot. He mumbled a few words of thanks for coming to his show and how he was actually in a hurry and excused himself and walked as fast as he could towards his dressing room. Kanda just stood there, staring at his other half. How was he going to get Allen Walker to come with him? By wooing him? By force? Kanda did not know, he had never been good with people and he was quite sure he was going to mess this up as well. But he did not care, he had finally found his blood suppliant, and he was not going to back down now.

* * *

So? How was it? Passable? Please tell me what you thinking the reviews section! I honestly care about your opinion! :D


End file.
